


Valley of the Dolls

by capricasong



Series: Valley of the Dolls [1]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Multi, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, gilfoyle, sleepy gilfoyle, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricasong/pseuds/capricasong
Summary: This is not a story in the traditional sense. These will be slice of life chapters about some sexy fun times with Silicon Valley characters. Pairings will be varied and all over the place, but Ripley and Gilfoyle will probably be the main focus.





	Valley of the Dolls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short, sweet little piece just to get the ball rolling and introduce the idea.

I closed my eyes and took a deep drag off the last of my pre-rolled joints. I needed to find a local dispensary. Just one more of a dozen things I still had to do. 

I had been at "the incubator" for about two weeks now. I knew who everyone was, they all seemed to have adjusted to living with me there. I hadn't done terribly much though. I'd mostly been smoking at an unreasonable pace and running through the groceries I'd bought way too quickly and watching a lot of tv and sketching a lot. I guess I was allowed to have a little bit of time to reboot after the hell I'd been through the last few months, but still. I kind of felt shitty for not making any effort whatsoever to look for a job or anything yet. I also hadn't made an effort to find a clinic yet, which meant that even with the weed, I wasn't sleeping because I was in a bed myself, and I couldn't sleep like that. Too much trauma. It was better when I had my meds, or a boyfriend, or a girlfriend. But I so couldn't handle that shit right now. That is what I was running from right now, after all. I'd rushed headfirst into the first relationship that happened and two months later I was washed up with only a fraction of my stuff because that's all I could grab before she'd come home. 

I exhaled and watched lazily as the smoke curled upwards into the sky.  
"Do you actually just live out here?"

I looked up and saw Gilfoyle and gave him a shrug and offered the joint. He took it and sat down next to me, giving me a slow, studied kind of look. I nervous giggled, like I always do when people stare too long or look too hard, ducked my head finally murmured a quiet, "What?"  
"Do you ever sleep?"

I looked up at him then, "Not really." and then, after a moment, "I don't sleep when I'm alone." I don't know why I said it, and from the look on his face, neither did he. He did hand the joint back though, and pulled out his phone, fiddling with it while I took my own hit on the joint and asked,  
"Why are you up then?"  
"We aren't going to bed any time soon. We have too much work to do on Pied Piper."  
"That's Richard's thing that all of you just started working on, right?"

He nodded and took the joint, took a hit, passed it back. He seemed to be lost in thought, and I wasn't about to bother him. This joint was just about done though. I took out my joint clip for it and when I looked up again, he was looking at me, like he was trying to decide something.

"What?" I finally asked, and he just smirked, of course, and walked back inside, leaving me feeling more than a little confused. But he reappeared, still smirking, with more weed, and a bowl, and a beer. He settled back down, and then he had that look on his face again. 

"I was thinking," he started slowly, "something in the nature of an exchange."

I looked up at him, waiting, and he nodded, more to himself than to me, and continued, "I'll let you sleep in my room," he steepled his fingers, eyes narrowing just a little, a hint of a smile gracing his lips, "if you consider exploring mutual activities of a more... sexual nature."

He was calm, direct, not joking. Just sitting there, looking at me, waiting for a response. I took a hit, giggled, leaned towards him a little,  
"Are you serious right now?"

He leaned forward too, taking the bowl from my hand and pulling on it before answering, "Yes, Ripley, I'm serious."  
"That's a damn fine offer." I smirked, letting him see just an edge of heat in my eyes, "But you do realize that that would be super easy for me to wiggle out of."  
"Well it's not like I'm going to force you to do anything. I'm not interested in that."  
"Fair enough," I grinned. "I think you've got a deal. Shake on it?"

I offered my hand but he shook his head no, beckoned me to come closer, and closed the distance between us, shotgunning me a hit that turned into a kiss. My hands tangled in his hair and his mouth was so soft and warm against mine. It felt so good, like crashing into something that was going to catch me and keep me safe. But I didn't know that. I didn't know him. I pulled back suddenly, shaking my head. I wasn't ready for something this intimate. I couldn't just let myself feel something that intense for someone I didn't even know. Maybe this wasn't a good idea at all. Shit. Fuck. 

He was just looking at me. Waiting for what was going to happen next. "Slow." I said finally. He nodded. There was a look on his face I couldn't decipher. He got up and went back towards the door. Just before he went in, he turned back to me. "I'll leave the door unlocked."

\--

The walk across the house to his room felt miles long. I opened the door and I was terrified, but he was just sleeping. I closed and locked the door as quietly as possible and climbed into the bed. It was small, but not cramped. He was sleeping on his back, in a tank top and boxers. He looked warm and yummy, like someone's sweetie. 

I settled into the bed next to him and turned onto my side, facing away from him. I was nervous, slightly uncomfortable because of how much of me was pressed up against so much of him. But at the same time, he was warm and nice, and all of it felt pretty nice. He shifted and settled, sort of curled around me, but not turned onto his side. I started to settle into the warmth and calm of it. It felt safe, like maybe it was somewhere I could drift off. 

And I woke up a few hours later completely tangled up in him. He'd managed to wrap himself totally around me in his sleep. I hadn't pegged him for a clingy sleeper, but here I was.


End file.
